


Цветут и блёкнут годы ожиданья

by green_pastry (Weis)



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, Магистр Дьявольского культа, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Waiting, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, легкий ангст, ожидание
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 03:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15742824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weis/pseuds/green_pastry
Summary: Считать сезоны было легче, чем считать проходящие годы. Но ожидание от этого легче не становилось.





	Цветут и блёкнут годы ожиданья

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bloom and Wilt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685860) by [simply_mad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_mad/pseuds/simply_mad). 



 ***

 

Долгий, протяжный звук гуциня разнесся по комнате Ван Цзи в Облачных глубинах.

Он играл «Расспрос».

Ночная охота недавно закончилась, час отходить ко сну давно миновал, но Лань Ван Цзи еще не ложился. Он чувствовал, как тяжелеют руки, как немеют кончики пальцев, но продолжал играть.

Даже спустя месяцы он не мог заставить себя прекратить. Пока остальные праздновали, он продолжал играть и надеялся на ответ. Пока безуспешно. Люди все еще были настороже, кланы до сих пор не успокоились и продолжали взывать, но, как и ему, им никто не отвечал.  

Прошли месяцы, а люди и некоторые заклинатели продолжали праздновать гибель Старейшины И Лина. Гибель Вэй У Сяня.

Прошли месяцы, а Лань Ван Цзи продолжал играть.

 ***

  
Осень в Облачных глубинах была отрадой для глаз.

Лань Ван Цзи глядел, как юные заклинатели пытаются собрать опавшие листья в кучу, но ее немедленно разметывал ветер. Окружающие деревья в желто-охряном убранстве создавали прекрасный фон.

Ван Цзи закрыл глаза и тронул струны. Звук «Расспроса» докатился до учеников – они обернулись к Ван Цзи. Их внимание было легко объяснимо. Каждую ноту он исполнял исключительно старательно даже когда рядом не было способного ответить духа, вкладывал в исполнение душу. Но образ его почему-то был печален.

Чья-то тень упала на Ван Цзи. Он открыл глаза, заглушил струны ладонью и взглянул вверх. Перед ним стоял Лань Сы Чжуй.

– Хань Гуан Цзюнь, – юноша поприветствовал его легким поклоном.

 Ван Цзи ответил тем же. Лань Сы Чжуй повернулся, взглянул на гору и только тогда произнес:

– В последнее время второй господин Лань часто играет «Расспрос».

– Хм… – отозвался Ван Цзи.

Минуло три года, а он не переставал играть. Он проводил на ночных охотах больше времени, чем кто бы то ни было, откликался на каждый призыв о помощи против любого духа и при малейшей возможности играл «Расспрос». Продолжал надеяться, несмотря на бесчисленное количество не тех ответов, какой он желал услышать. Хотя технику «Расспроса» можно и нужно было оттачивать, Лань Ван Цзи знал, что его техника и так безупречна, и играл не ради совершенствования.

Лань Сы Чжуй снова взглянул на него с легкой улыбкой и блеском в глазах. Ван Цзи почудилось, что несмотря на юность он понял, что у наставника были свои причины продолжать играть.

– Могу я попрактиковаться вместе со вторым господином?

– Хм…

 ***

  
Шестая зима пришла подобно предыдущим – внезапная и суровая, она принесла обильные снегопады и пронизывающие ветры, проникавшие в каждый дом. Комната Ван Цзи не стала исключением. Он чувствовал, пока играл, как немеют покрасневшие пальцы. Возможно они даже начнут кровоточить, но пока этого не случилось он будет продолжать.

Шестая зима, как и все прочие, принесла холод и снег, тяжесть на сердце, но не принесла ответа.

 ***

  
Барабанящий за окном ливень навевал воспоминания о давнишней ночи, о дружеской схватке на скользкой крыше под луной, о кувшине с «Улыбкой императора», что сжимали длинные пальцы и широкой, сияющей в темноте мальчишеской улыбке.

Если забыть о последствиях той выходки и их причинах Ван Цзи мог бы назвать случившееся дурачеством. 

Он сидел у самого края навеса, защищающего его от дождя, держал на коленях гуцинь. Протянув руку, он тронул струны и зазвучали две ноты: _«Вей Ин»_.

Звук был легким, даже ноты идеально отражали суть имени.

Ван Цзи мог бы сыграть и «Расспрос», как часто делал предыдущие девять лет. Но эти две ноты имени пробуждали иные чувства, которые он берег для себя и моментов, когда оставался наедине с воспоминаниями.

Дождь полил сильнее, раскатисто ухнул гром. Ван Цзи снова и снова играл: _Вэй Ин – Вэй Ин – Вэй Ин_ – слушая, как с каждым повторением имя становится легче и легче...  
…пока раскат грома не поглотил его и дрожащее в струнах отчаянье.

Ответа по-прежнему не было.

 ***

  
Лань Ван Цзи взглянул на подбегающих к нему кроликов. Один из них, черный малыш, немедленно вспрыгнул к нему на колени. Ван Цзи осторожно расположил гуцинь рядом с собой и принялся одной рукой неторопливо поглаживать струны, а другой – мягкую кроличью шерстку. Поглядев наверх, он увидел распустившиеся на дереве цветы.

Закрыв глаза, он облокотился о ствол. Пальцы легко пощипывали струны. Последние недели выдались трудными, наполненными долгими ночными охотами и длинными путешествиями туда, где духи учиняли беспорядки. Он чувствовал, как усталость и напряжение проникают в самое его существо, сердце явственнее сдавила тяжесть, которую прежде получалось отгонять. 

Но кролики помогали с ней справиться. Одиннадцать лет прошло безрезультатно, а он все приходил сюда и находил отдохновение среди маленьких пушистых зверьков на этих лугах.

Он ясно помнил тот день в библиотеке. Как его окликнули беспечно, как двое кроликов скакали, оставляя за собой чернильные отпечатки лап. Лучше всего ему запомнился звонкий смех.

Кролики напоминали о том, что он искал. Что однажды надеялся обрести вновь. И хотя каждый уходящий год, не приносящий ответа, тяжким грузом ложился на плечи, он не собирался останавливаться. Кролики помогали избавиться от тяжести, и физической, и душевной. Здесь он всегда мог вспомнить о причинах, побуждающих его искать.

Ван Цзи закрыл глаза и начал играть. Почувствовал, как кролик у него на коленях уснул под звуки гуциня, убаюканный поглаживаниями. Ноты он уже знал наизусть, как биение собственного сердца, не нужно было даже смотреть.

Пока живет он и пока тут водятся кролики, он будет помнить тот день.

 *** 

  
Несмотря на поздний час, жизнь в маленьком городке била ключом. Летний ветерок манил всех наружу, улицы были оживленными, забегаловки полны посетителей и кругом носились детишки.

Снова наступило то самое время года.

У Лань Ван Цзи желудок будто скрутился узлом, сердце словно застряло в горле, а стоило кому-нибудь произнести то самое имя – он не мог удержаться и оборачивался.

– Время летит так быстро, да? – заметил сидящий рядом Лань Си Чэнь, глядя на стайку бегущих ребятишек с воздушными змеями. – Так давно это было…

Лань Ван Цзи хотелось возразить. Для него время не летело быстро. Наоборот, прошедшие двенадцать лет растянулись на целую жизнь. Да, хотел сказать он, это было давно. И он ощущал тяжесть каждого прошедшего года, месяца и дня гораздо тяжелее прочих. Он хотел сказать брату, что носит груз этих двенадцати лет на своих плечах. Рассказать, сколько раз он играл «Расспрос» и уже отчаялся услышать ответ.

Ему хотелось вслух произнести то самое имя.

Хотелось, чтобы хозяин имени вернулся домой.

– Брат прав. Это было давно.

 ***

  
Деревенька Мо была небольшой. Меньше прочих. И все же сюда привлекло настолько сильного духа, что ученикам пришлось звать на помощь. Глядя, как угасают последние искры сигнальной ракеты, Ван Цзи поспешил на зов. С каждым шагом гуцинь мягко покачивался на спине.

Лютых мертвецов он услышал еще на подходе к резиденции семьи Мо. Взлетел на крышу и решительно тронул струны. Мертвецы замерли при первых звуках гуциня.

– Хань Гуан Цзюнь! –  радостно взглянули на него Лань Сы Чжуй и Лань Цзин И.

Он же осматривал двор, пытаясь отыскать того, кто управлял мертвецами. Едва он спустился, юноши поблагодарили его, а Лань Сы Чжуй вдруг вспомнил:

– Если бы не господин Мо, мы бы… – он запнулся и недоуменно огляделся. – Он пропал…

Значит, здесь был кто-то еще. Лань Ван Цзи не мог сдержать удивления и крохотной зародившейся в сердце надежды. Она придала ему сил.

– Работайте в парах. Осмотрите все вокруг и убедитесь, что люди в порядке, – юноши поклонились и отправились выполнять поручение.

Лань Ван Цзи легонько погладил гуцинь, повернулся и направился прочь.

 *** 

  
Нужно было добраться туда прежде остальных. Прежде других заклинателей. Прежде Цзян Чэна. В лесу было темно, но Ван Цзи не замедлил шаг. Даже встреться ему лютые мертвецы, с ними можно разобраться потом. Сейчас нужно было добраться туда, откуда доносился звук флейты. Ужасный звук, совсем не тот, что он помнил, но нужно было убедиться, увидеть собственными глазами.

Он услышал лютого мертвеца, услышал передвижения «богини» и удивленные возгласы заклинателей: «Призрачный генерал! Вэнь Нин!»

А потом Лань Ван Цзи увидел его.

Мо Сюань Юй выглядел совсем юным, растрепанным, ростом был ниже Ван Цзи и, наверное, ниже еще нескольких заклинателей. И все же посреди хаоса он стоял воплощением силы, играл на наскоро выструганной флейте, а неистовый Вэнь Нин ему смиренно повиновался. 

И тут он услышал ее. Мелодию, которую не знал никто кроме них двоих. Ту, что родилась в темной пещере с мертвым чудовищем, наполненной сладким запахом лечебных трав, крови и разложения, когда на коленях у него покоилась голова товарища. Там возникла та мелодия, заполнив собой темное пространство подземных тоннелей. Их мелодия.

В мгновение ока он оказался рядом с Мо Сюань Юем. Рядом с Вэй Ином.

Цзян Чэн там тоже был и уже потянулся за Цзи Дянем, но Ван Цзи ждал слишком долго и первым дотянулся до гуциня.

_Вэй Ин_

_Вэй Ин_

_Вэй Ин_

Он бы где угодно узнал этот тон, этот скрывающийся за мальчишеской бравадой вызов и расчет в каждой реплике. Он узнал задор, скрывающий хитрую задумку.

_Вэй Ин_

_Вэй Ин_

– Я забираю его с собой в Облачные глубины.

Он ждал тринадцать лет и не намерен был покидать его снова.

 ***

 

Ван Цзи проснулся в привычное время. Солнце еще не взошло, в комнате царил полумрак. Все было по-прежнему.

Не считая лежащего на нем чужого тела и легкого дыхания, что щекотало ему шею.  
Лань Ван Цзи взглянул вниз. Мо Сюань Юй спал, прижавшись щекой к его груди прямо возле сердца. Ван Цзи испытал облегчение оттого что тот не знает, как истошно это сердце сейчас колотится.

Вэй Ин. Это был Вэй Ин – Ван Цзи знал наверняка.

Скопившаяся за тринадцать лет ожидания тяжесть вдруг исчезла. Напряжение, все эти годы сжимающее сердце и легкие, стало ослабевать. Ван Цзи глубоко вздохнул, вдруг ощутив, что снова может дышать, словно все прошедшие годы – не мог, не дышал. Ощутил, как все чувства, что копились глубоко внутри отпускают его, а на смену им приходит необъятное облегчение, нежность и жажда защитить этого человека.

Он ждал тринадцать лет и не собирался терять его снова.

Даже если весь мир обернется против него, он не отступит.

 

 

– конец –


End file.
